


Help Me

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 14, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 14: OvergrownBecky dares Sasha to enter the creepy old Victorian house. What Sasha finds inside is strange and almost impossible.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little Halloween-esque!
> 
> Sasha, Becky, and Charlotte are all in HS.

The house at the end of the street looms over them. Vines crawl up the brick wall surrounding the property. The grout crumbles as Becky climbs over the wall, Sasha following with a scowl. It’s even worse inside. The lawn’s covered in decades of dead leaves that squish under their feet instead of crackle like the fresh leaves on the street just ten feet away. Becky sweeps her flashlight back and forth, the porch illuminated for a moment before becoming dark again. Sasha’s eyes sweep up and follow the light of Becky’s flashlight until it becomes dim by the top floor of the house. There are turrets and huge floor-to-ceiling windows that must be beautiful to stand in front of in the daytime. The whole place looks like a goth’s dream, a place where the Adams Family would love to live if they ever downsized. It’s eerie, yet slightly comical and Sasha grabs the back of Becky’s jacket as they make their way up the stairs to the front door.

“I dare you to go in,” the other teen says as she bounces from foot to foot. The redhead’s got her hair up in what Charlotte calls her ‘power ponytail’ which Sasha thinks is ridiculous.

“I’ll do it if you woman up and ask Charlotte out,” Sasha retorts. Her eyes narrow and she points her flashlight back up at the turret closest to them, then away, then back again. “Becky, is that bedroom… glowing?”

Becky looks at where she’s pointing, narrows her eyes. Sasha pulls her beanie lower over her ears and hunches her shoulders. A dim blue light pulses on and off. It’s hard to see, so Sasha directs Becky to turn her flashlight off for a minute.

“I think yer right, Sash.” Becky turns her flashlight back on after a minute. “Ol’ Man Ric told me no one’s lived in this house as long as he can remember. Told me that he used to come here as a boy and play with his friends during the Halloween months.”

Sasha steps back, pulls the redhead with her, and they retreat back to the crack in the wall they climbed through. “Becks, we should leave. This place is giving me the creeps.”

Becky chuckles, shakes her head. “A dare’s a dare.”

“I didn’t agree to your fucking dare. Because you’re never gonna grow the balls to ask Miss Homecoming Queen out on a date, so I don’t have to go into that spooky house.”

“You think I won’t ask her out just to see you go in there?” Before Sasha can respond, Becky whips out her phone. She presses a few buttons and smirks at the brunette. “Hey, Charlie, it’s Becks. I know you got football practice tomorrow, but after that, I wanna take you out.” There’s a pause and Becky goes red. Sasha snickers; she loves watching her best friend talk to the junior. “Oh, uh, what about Saturday then. I’ll come to yer game and we can go celebrate. Even if ya don’t win.” The redhead nods a few more times, biting her lip and smacking Sasha on the shoulder when she wraps her arms around herself and makes exaggerated kissing noises. “Sorry, Sasha’s just bein’ an arse.” Another beat and Becky nods. “That’s great. See ya Saturday. Can’t wait. Bye, Charlie.”

She shoves her phone back into her pocket and gives Sasha a smug grin. The brunette flips her the bird.

“Fine. I’ll go in, but I’m not staying there for long.”

“‘Kay, but I’m timing ya.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

* * *

The door whines when Sasha pushes the door open, almost squealing on its hinges. She winces and steps inside. Each movement brings with it the creaking of the floorboards and Sasha’s ready to turn around and leave. The door slams shut behind her and she jumps.

“Becky!” she screams as she runs to tug at the door, but it’s locked and the redhead’s nowhere to be found. A fog has rolled in, obscuring her vision of anything beyond the front porch.

_ Help me _ , a voice whispers in Sasha’s ear. She jumps again, spins around with her hands in fists in front of her face. But no one’s there.  _ Help me _ .

“Who’s there?” she calls. She notices that the dim blue light they could see from outside was brighter in here. Suddenly, she feels like a fish on a hook, pulled by some unseen force. They’re learning about bioluminescent fish in biology, about angler fish and those other kinds that draw prey in. Sasha swallows her fear. She’s not going to be prey. She’ll find whatever’s making this light and kick its ass.

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

The words echo with each step she takes.

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

For a house that’s been abandoned for so long, the stairs are surprisingly sturdy. As soon as she reaches the second floor, the whisper stops, but the light is almost blinding as it comes from the room at the end of the hall.

Sasha swallows her fear and pushes the door open. When she gets there, the light abruptly blinks out. As if it was never there in the first place. She quickly turns her flashlight on and gasps at what she sees, using her free hand to cover her mouth.

The bed in the middle of the room is covered with overgrown vines, beautiful yet deadly with tiny thorns on them. They crawl up the wall and disappear into the rafters. There’s someone in the bed and Sasha hears a faint  _ help me _ in her ear as she steps closer. She gasps when the vines under her feet slowly slide back and the person in the bed is revealed to her.

It’s a beautiful young woman, probably Sasha’s age if she had to guess, with long brown hair, long enough to trail over the side of the bed. She’s beautiful, Sasha thinks. Her chest rises and falls with each breath, her face tilted towards the open window. A sliver of moonlight falls across her and dustmotes float in the air, creating the sense that Sasha’s standing in front of some ethereal being that doesn’t belong on this earth.

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

_ Help me. _

Sasha feels that tug again, feels something within her being pulled towards this strange woman. Her lips tingle and she leans closer. As soon as she presses her lips to the woman’s, it feels like a bolt of energy goes through her. She pulls away as the woman sits up and meets her eyes. The overgrown vines snap and break and wither away as the woman pulls at them.

“Who… who are you?” Sasha stammers as she steps back.

The woman turns to her, brown eyes bright in the mixture of moonlight and the light from her flashlight. Her brows furrow and she shakes her head.

“Bayley. My name is Bayley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Tomorrow: Legend


End file.
